


But Is It She Who I See

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Steve didn't know why he was out here on this night. But something inside him told him he really needed to be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	But Is It She Who I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



It felt a little like a ghost town.

It was just him tonight, with only the full moon for light. He didn’t know why he was here — in front of what once was, and someday would be again, Avengers Compound — but something inside him had told him he needed to take a walk, that he needed to go be right here.

Construction was progressing well. It wasn’t going to look exactly the same — everyone had agreed that it would be too painful if it had — but he could already make out some of the rooms and the hallways and what would be the command center and the training gyms.

In his mind’s eye, he pictured her, sitting behind the desk, her face scrunched up in concentration; lying on the couch during movie nights, her cold toes poking him in the thigh; training next to him in the gym, her smirk when she had brought him down hard.

He shook his head, drawing himself out of the memories. Everyone had told him to go back to Brooklyn, to let someone else be the one to oversee construction, _to move on_ , but he couldn’t make himself leave. Being here was the one place he still felt close to her, where he could almost see her if he concentrated hard enough or listened for her voice.

Where he could pretend that he hadn’t been too nervous all those years he actually had her to tell her everything he’d always wanted to say.

Steve took a few steps forward, closer to where the front door would one day be, but then he froze. He had seen something, inside the building. Or at least he thought he had. No one was supposed to be out here.

He moved closer, straining to see, and then he froze again, his heart in his throat. 

It wasn’t a something. It was a someone.

But it couldn’t be, could it?

He moved even closer now, a little faster, his heart pounding, not daring to hope. But with each step, the shadowy figure became more and more clear.

She looked just as he remembered, right down to the outfit she was wearing — the suits they had all worn to time travel — and the long red braid in her hair.

She didn’t notice him at first, and his breathe caught in his throat. What was happening? Was she real? How could she possibly be real?

He took another step. “Natasha,” he whispered.

She turned, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen broke across her face.

“Hi, Steve,” she said.

She sounded real. He moved even closer, until he was right in front of her.

“Are you real?” he whispered.

She looked at him, and he saw confusion cloud her eyes. Then she looked around.

“Steve, what’s happening?”

He pulled her into his arms. She felt real. Soft and warm and just as he remembered. He buried his nose in her hair. She even smelled the same.

“Steve?” Natasha asked again, but he didn’t answer. Not yet.

He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know how this was possible. But right now, he didn’t care. He had her back, and all he wanted to do was hold on to her as tight as he could for as long as he could.

He wasn’t going to lose her again.


End file.
